Bonding
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 30 of KinkTober! Our girls in Free! need some love too! Some Gou/Isuzu love!


"You sure your mom doesn't mind me crashing here tonight?" Isuzu asked.

"Not one bit! She seemed to enjoy having another girl around the house," Gou giggled out.

It had been a fun evening. Gou's mother made a special chocolate loaf and tea for them that night. Laughter and talk for over an hour after dinner, and Gou felt a warmth building inside of her.

It was not often she ran into someone who had the same interest as she did. Meeting Isuzu was like fate smiling down on her.

Isuzu had gone by Samezuka to visit her brother, not knowing the Iwatobi group was there practicing too. It had only been a few minutes and Isuzu was challenging everyone on both teams to races. The excitement building and Gou found herself cheering Isuzu on and not her teammates.

"Gou! No fair!" Nagisa yelled out when Isuzu had clearly beaten him in the breaststroke. It made Gou only giggle and cheer on Isuzu even harder.

When it was all said and done, they were all worn out, and Isuzu didn't feel like taking the train back home. It only seem natural to invite her over, plus she knew her mother wouldn't mind at all.

Getting the futon, they rolled it out and went to take turns showering. Tying her hair back, Gou waited for Isuzu to finish up.

She felt her pajamas were plain, then had to wonder why she was worried over what she was wearing. Laughing at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her favorite muscle book and settled in on the futon.

When Isuzu came out, she had on a plain tshirt and what looked like work out shorts. Plopping down next to Isuzu she leaned in, looking at the book.

"Oh! I haven't seen this one!" Isuzu exclaimed.

"This is a rare one," Gou breathed, flipping the page. "I spent an entire weekend hunting this one down."

The more they looked at the book, the closer they got. Shoulders bumping, and finally Isuzu leaned back and just had her arm around the back of Gou- though not touching.

"Those triceps!" Isuzu said, her hand reaching out to ghost over the page.

"No, look at the latissimus dorsi and trapezius," Gou said, flipping the page.

"What?!" Isuzu squealed, "Those are… perfect!"

"The best ones in the book!" she said, "I think if Makoto tries, his could be this picture perfect."

"Which one is he?" Isuzu asked.

"Oh, he is the tall one from the pictures," Gou said.

"Ah! The one always smiling?" Isuzu asked.

"That is the one!"

"And what about you?" Isuzu asked.

Taking her eyes off the book for a moment, Gou turned her head, seeing just how close the two of them were and swallowed. Heat rose to her cheeks as Isuzu stared at her.

"What about me… what?" she asked.

"Your muscles," Isuzu asked. "You _are_ the manager of the swim team."

"Yeah well," Gou said, turning away. "As my brother would say, I trip over my own feet…"

A small chuckle and Gou turned back to see Isuzu smiling at her. "That is cute," Isuzu said.

"It is kinda embarrassing," Gou confessed. "Here I am… a muscle freak, yet mine are so terrible."

"Oh I doubt that!" Isuzu said, pulling at Gou's shirt making her squeal.

"What are you doing?" Gou asked.

"Seeing if you have any muscles or if you are all soft!" Isuzu laughed out, then lightly tickled her.

Gou squealed and set the book aside. "Wait! But you are the one with the muscles!"

Hands tickling her more, and Isuzu continued to laugh. "Yup! Better than any stupid boy muscles!"

Giggles erupting from Gou as she tried to squirm away, finally getting from Isuzu's grip and catching her breath. "That was mean!" she exclaimed.

"Just checking your muscles," Isuzu said, smirking at her.

"How? By tickling me?" Gou asked, trying to fix the mess of her hair.

"Well yeah," Isuzu said, shrugging.

Groaning, Gou pulled her hair back down and glared at Isuzu. "Fine! Show me your muscles then!"

A grin and Isuzu stood up, placing her fist on his waist and looking down at Gou. "Gladly!"

Lifting her short's leg, Isuzu flexed and Gou saw a clearly defined line in her leg. Isuzu had lean legs from all the kicking in the water and stretching. Her calves were beautiful cut and small ankles.

"Those are nice," Gou said, not sounding convinced.

"Just nice?" Isuzu asked.

"Yeah, just nice," Gou said, smirking up at her.

Plopping down next to Gou, Isuzu put her leg next to Gou's. "See the difference!" Isuzu exclaimed, then taking her finger and showing where the lines were cut in her legs, then tracing them down Gou's leg. "Your legs don't have these!" It caused Gou's skin to break out in goosebumps at the touch.

"That is because I don't swim," Gou said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, then my arms," Isuzu said, rolling up her sleeve, and Gou seeing how cut her arms were. A gulp, and Gou reached out- sure, Isuzu's muscles were smaller, but they fit her frame so nicely.

"Fine, I'll give you those then," Gou said.

"Damn right you will!" Isuzu said, smiling over at her. Reaching her hand out, she tucked some of Gou's hair behind her ear that had gotten loose in their scramble from earlier.

Clearing her throat, Gou noticed how close they had gotten again. Grabbing the muscle book again, she opened it back up and their chatter continued. Gou loved looking through this book the most- it was all the best muscles all oiled up and flexed perfectly. Getting excited about them with someone else had proven to be just as fun as she wanted it to be. She knew herself, she lost hours going through her vast collection of muscle books- it was her hobby, her interest.

"Wow! Those pectoral muscles!" Isuzu breathed.

The model on the page was cut perfectly.

"I know," Gou said, reaching out as if she would touch them.

"Well at least we know the Matsuoka family is blessed in that area," Isuzu said.

"Yeah, Rin is very cut and defined," Gou agreed.

"I don't mean Rin," Isuzu said.

A hand under her chin and Gou was blinking up at Isuzu. Dropping the book from her hand, she just held her breath.

"Isu?" she asked.

"Tell me if this isn't ok," Isuzu whispered, brushing her lips gently across hers.

When Isuzu pulled back, Gou was not ready for it. Opening her eyes, blinking up at the concerned look Isuzu was giving her- she wanted more. Hands reaching for Isuzu's upper arms, feeling the muscles flex under her palm, and Gou was pressing her lips back to Isuzu's. A slight gasp then Isuzu was closing her eyes, moving her hands to Gou's shoulders and returning the kiss.

Gou liked boys, she always had. Now she had to wonder if it was just the muscles that she liked. Maybe that was what it was. Sure, she was around boys all days, even ones throwing themselves at her- but nothing ever happen.

Here she found herself kissing Isuzu and being excited over it. Moving her hands over Isuzu's arms, and the way her muscles moved under her hand felt amazing. Isuzu was strong, very strong, but kissed so softly. Their lips moving, Isuzu's hair tickling their face, then a tongue gently licking at her bottom lip.

Opening her mouth, Gou met with Isuzu, letting their tongues slide together and feeling herself being pushed gently back onto the futon. Isuzu hovered over her, their breast meeting, but not pressed together. Gou's hands moving into Isuzu's hair, pushing it back, feeling it soft under his fingers.

The more their mouths worked each other, the bolder Isuzu got. A hand moving at the hem of Gou's shirt, and she was moaning softly into Isuzu's mouth- wanting her to touch her skin. Fingertips just barely touching her skin and Gou hummed at the touch. The fingertips just barely touching her stomach got bolder, a palm splayed against her, right over he navel.

Pulling back gasping, Gou needed air. The room had gotten so hot all of a sudden. A mouth working down her cheek, then kissing her neck, Gou moaned softly. It all felt so good. Even as Isuzu licked at her neck, kissed under her ear.

"Is this, ok?" Isuzu asked, her hand moving small circles over her stomach.

"Ye-yes," Gou stuttered.

Gou knew there was nothing between her body and her pajama shirt. It was nighttime and she sure as hell didn't wear a bra to bed. She wasn't sure how much higher Isuzu's hand was going to travel til fingertips brush the underside of her breast. Gasping, her hand grabbing at Isuzu's hair, she found her body arching into the slight touch.

"You smell so good," Isuzu said, kissing her neck and throat more, then moving up so their lips were locked again, her hand getting more brave as it traveled up, cupping one of her breath.

Gou moaned, her nipple hardening under the touch instantly. Isuzu's hand massaging and gently squeezing her breast, the way her tongue worked her mouth- she felt warm, almost hot.

When Isuzu pulled back, smiling down at her, and a quick kiss. "You are even more adorable when you blush."

The hand under her shirt, fingers tracing her nipple- and Gou's mind was total mush. Isuzu started to work her way better over her, tugging and pulling her shirt up- continuing to ask if it was all ok. Finally Gou took Isuzu's face in her hands, kissing her firmly.

"It is ok," Gou repeated.

Isuzu nodded, then tugged her shirt up under her chin. Gou felt the cool air over her chest, both her nipples harder than they had ever been. Isuzu stared down at her, then leaned over, tracing her tongue over one of Gou's nipples.

It was wet, and it was thrilling. Gasping, Gou was running her hands over Isuzu's shoulder, marveled by the way the muscles in Isuzu's body moved. Isuzu's mouth capturing her nipple, she sucked at her breast, making Gou moan.

Gou never knew her breast were so sensitive. The more Isuzu palmed at them, licked and sucked, the more turned on she was getting. It was making something in her lower abdomen clench up, almost to where it was all uncomfortable.

"Isu!" she cried out.

A hum and Isuzu was moving to her other breast, licking and sucking on the nipple. A mess of orange hair was all Gou could see. Her own hands feeling the muscles that cascaded down Isuzu's back, formed beautifully from all her hours spend in the pool.

"Hah!" Gou called out, feeling a warmth spread through her the more Isuzu kissed and sucked at her breast.

"I could do this all night," Isuzu breathed, then smiled up at Gou from where she was.

Gou felt bashful, knowing her face was lit up in blush.

"Could you get any cuter?" Isuzu asked, leaning up to press her lips to Gou's.

Her nipples were wet and the air was cool on her chest. Taking Isuzu's face into her hands, Gou kissed her harder, rolling so Isuzu was on her back. Laying next to her, Gou started to pull at Isuzu's shirt, thankful that she arched her back, allowing her shirt to move up easier.

Isuzu's chest was smaller, firmer. Her breast flattening out when she laid on back. Kissing between them, Gou moved a hand up, palming at the soft breast in her hand. Kissing more, she quickly found Isuzu's nipple, sucking and biting gently on it.

"...Gou," Isuzu breathed.

Gou found she liked the way Isuzu's muscled formed. Her abdominal were clearly defined, clenching and relaxing with each pass of her hand and mouth. Taking her hand from Isuzu's breast, she led it down Isuzu's body, flattening her palm over her abdominal, then gently biting her nipple again- feeling the muscles clench under her hand.

"Hmmmm, your muscles," Gou breathed.

A small chuckle from Isuzu and she was pushed to her side. Isuzu's eyes were dark as they met hers, their mouth coming together easily.

"Can I… touch you more?" Isuzu asked.

"Please," Gou whispered, her body feeling like it was being licked by flames at each kiss and pass of Isuzu's hands.

"Touch me, too," Isuzu said, her hands moving down her side, tickling at her waist, then tugging at her shorts.

Gasping, Gou found her legs easily spreading, Isuzu's hand cupping outside her panties. Humming, Isuzu kissed her deeply, moving her fingers over her panties, making that feeling in her gut only intensify.

When their mouth parted, Gou gasped, eyes large as they stared at Isuzu. Her own hand working under the waistband of Isuzu's shorts, she didn't even bother and dipped her hand under the elastic of Isuzu's panties.

"Gou!" Isuzu gasped, pressing their foreheads together.

Isuzu was warm, and soft. Gou's fingers working their way further down, parting her lips, feeling her wetness cover her fingers. Isuzu's hand working harder over her panties, sending shocks all over her body with each pass of her fingers.

Gasping and her mind going fuzzy, Gou moved her fingers further down, kissing Isuzu gently then easily sliding a finger inside of her. She was warm and wet around her. Small moans and gasp from Isuzu, then Gou moaned the moment Isuzu's hand dipped into her panties, her fingers touching her.

She felt as Isuzu pressed her finger into her, then followed with another. Gou gasped and inserted another finger into Isuzu. Both of them rocking their hips into the other's hand. Exchanges of kisses, gasp, and small words of encouragement.

Isuzu moved her fingers from Gou's body, taking the wetness and circling around a spot that made Gou's body shake.

"Isu!" she cried, her own hand going still inside Isuzu.

'Ah, found it," Isuzu breathed, kissing her temple, working her more.

Gasping, Gou felt her hips shake with each pass of Isuzu's fingers. The clenching inside of her only grew more and more with each movement of Isuzu's fingers.

Trying to mimic what Isuzu was doing to her, Gou's body continued to shake as she moved her hand up, circling around the same spot Isuzu was on her. When a gasp and Isuzu mashing their mouths together- Gou knew she had found it.

She wanted to make Isuzu feel as good as she was making her feel. Moving her fingers faster and a bit harder, Isuzu's body was shaking as their mouth parted. Both of them jerking their hips, breathing heavy against the other's lips- then Gou felt her body heat up past the boiling point.

"Isu!" Gou cried.

"Hah!"

A warmth filled her from head to toe, a release of whatever it was tightening in her body had snapped. Gasping for air, Gou buried her head into Isuzu's shoulder, working her hand more on Isuzu.

"Gou!" Isuzu cried out, her body shaking as she whimpered and moaned. "Gou!"

Her awareness coming back to her, and Gou stopped moving her hand. Isuzu was shaking next to her, both of them with their hands still on the other. Breathing heavily, Gou kissed Isuzu gently, then pushed her back, resting her head on her chest- removing her hand.

Isuzu's chest was heaving up and down, small wines coming from her as they laid there.

"Isu?" Gou asked.

"Yeah," Isuzu breathed.

"Does this mean we are girlfriends now?" Gou asked.

A giggle and Isuzu was nodding her head. "Yeah… I can't wait for my brothers to find out!"

Gou smiled and resting her head on Isuzu's chest. That should definitely be interesting.


End file.
